


End of the Summer

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had a long day of work and practice and he has a party to go to tonight,<br/>all he wants to do is relax,<br/>until Kageyama shows up on his front porch, dripping wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Summer

Hinata Shouyou hung up the phone. It was Yachi's first day of college and the two of them just spent an entire hour going over every detail of her day. She'd been excited and her excitement was as contagious as always. Conversations between the two of them always ended up spiraling into yelling interspersed with laughter and strange sounds that couldn't be understood by anyone else. His university classes didn't begin until next week and now that he'd heard all about Yachi's day he wasn't sure if he was more excited or scared. He felt that familiar knot in his chest that he always got before Volleyball games and he hoped he could make it through his first day without throwing up on anybody's pants.

There was a party at Yachi's university tonight that Hinata had agreed to go to. Tanaka was throwing the party, and that, if he knew Tanaka, meant it would be wild and a ton of fun. A bunch of old friends from the Volleyball Club would be there, he knew, and he wanted to go but it had been a long day already. He'd woken up early, ridden his bike to Coach Ukai's store where he'd been working during the summer, worked all day and then met Tobio at the community volleyball courts. Practice was hard as usual and even though it was only Kageyama and him they didn't slack off. The two of them had to keep practicing because when University classes started so did their first practices as college athletes. They'd been scouted as a pair and decided that any college team with both of them was sure to rise to the top so they were going to the same University. After a hard practice and a long day at work, though, he was exhausted. 

He laid back against his pillow and stretched his sore legs. The house was quiet around him and he could hear the soft sound of the traffic and rain outside. He heard a soft knock on the front door. His parents had taken Natsu to a friend's birthday party and they'd be gone most of the evening, leaving Hinata to deal with things like finding his own dinner... And answering the door, he thought with a sigh. He pulled himself off of his bed. His legs twinged painfully as he half jogged down the stairs towards the door. It was probably a neighbor, he thought, or maybe one of his mother's friends who never bothered to call before they showed up. He certainly knew he wasn't expecting company.

On the porch was Tobio, looking out of breath and just as tired as Hinata felt. His black hair fell in a sheet that almost covered his eyes, slicked to his forehead by the misty rain that was falling. He still wore his sweatpants and a zip up jacket, the same outfit Hinata had seen him in when they'd practiced.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well that's a nice way to treat your boyfriend, asshole. It was a surprise." Kageyama glared at Hinata as he shoved past him into the entryway. He pulled off his wet jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

Hinata recovered quickly from the shock and asked again, "Well, I mean, it's good to see you, but why are you here? I saw you this afternoon and you said you had plans tonight." Kageyama was facing away from him now, taking in the view of the deserted living room and Shouyou could see the back of his white shirt was damp as well, nearing see-through.

"Your parents are out with Natsu, right?" Kageyama asked flatly.

"Yeah, but, hey," Hinata stepped forward, grabbed Tobio's arm and spun him around, "will you answer my question?"

Instead of responding Kageyama lifted his hands to Hinata's face and kissed him deeply. The kiss continued, rough and long until Hinata felt that his knees would collapse from the sensation and then Kageyama pulled back and they both gasped for breath. "Why do you think I'm here, idiot?" And he kissed him again.

_____

The door to Hinata's bedroom slammed open so violently it hit the wall and shook a figurine from the nearby shelf to the floor. Kageyama stumbled through first, his lips locked against Hinata's neck, pulling frantically at the shorter boy's t-shirt and lifting his mouth just long enough to yank the fabric over his head. Shouyou had one hand wrapped tightly in the damp back of Tobio's shirt and he reached out his other arm to grope for the door handle. He tried to shut the door behind them but he couldn't reach before Kageyama yanked them both towards the messy bed. Kageyama spun them around, and shoved Hinata down onto the bed, he landed with a slight bounce.

Kageyama stopped moving and stood by the bed. With the light behind his head Hinata could only see the wicked smirk on Tobio's shadowed face as he loomed over him. He looked dangerous and Shouyou never tired of seeing that look in his eye, not even after three years together. He smiled back. In a fluid motion Kageyama pulled his own wet t-shirt over his head, tossed it on the floor, and crawled onto the bed, covering Hinata's body entirely with his own. Kageyama's lips closed over Hinata's flat nipple and Hinata's hands twisted against the blankets beneath him. He let out a breathy moan and he felt Kageyama's calloused fingers tighten on his hip.

Tobio pushed himself up and straddled Hinata's legs just above the knees. He sat, balanced on his knees and Hinata watched as he yanked the drawstring of his shorts and pulled them lower down his narrow hips. Hinata could feel how hard he was and he knew Kageyama could see through the thin cotton of his underwear. He shivered as he felt Tobio run his hand over the covered length of his dick. Hinata whimpered softly and looked up at Kageyama. His hands were still twisted in the blankets and he lifted one to reach down and stroke the top of Kageyama's thigh. His thigh muscles were tight as he ran his fingers over them through his sweatpants. He grabbed Hinata's hand, intertwining their fingers before bringing the hand against the bed near Hinata's shoulder. Kageyama was flat against Hinata's chest again and Hinata could feel the length of him against his thigh. Tobio's mouth was back on Hinata's now, tongue deep inside, as his hand, the one not intertwined with Hinata's, reached down and under the waistband of Hinata's underwear.

Hinata's hips bucked at the touch and rocked against Kageyama's hand and Kageyama wrapped his slender fingers around the shaft. His hand stroked slowly, in time with his tongue in Hinata's mouth as they kissed, long and sweet. Hinata's muscles tensed with every motion of the fingers and he moaned into Tobio's mouth. He stopped stroking and pulled his hand away. When Tobio pulled his mouth away too Hinata was confused and desperately wanted his hand to continue. 

"Wh-why did you stop?" Hinata whispered, hardly audible. 

Kageyama didn't respond, only released Hinata's hand and ran a finger along his jaw. He shivered in response. Kageyama sat up and pulled away. His legs were still draped over Hinata's body but he scooted down to straddle his legs again. Hinata began to sit up, he leaned up, pulling his elbows beneath him. Kageyama pushed his chest roughly and flung him back to the bed.

"Kageyama, wha-" his question was stifled as it turned into a long sighing moan. Kageyama's mouth was around the tip of his cock now and his tongue was swirling over the tip in gentle circles. Hinata looked down and leaned his head up just enough so he could see Kageyama's mouth stretched over the head of his dick through the fringe of Kageyama's too long hair. He took a hand and gently ran it through Tobio's hair, he pulled it over the top of his forehead and out of the way, using his thumb to caress his forehead. Tobio's tongue moved faster, swirling and licking, until Hinata's soft whimpers turned into long drawn out moans and Kageyama's head dipped down, his mouth sucking in as much of the cock as it could.

Hinata's hips bucked instinctively at the sensation and Kageyama choked. He looked up with a harsh glare and Hinata couldn't help but smile back sheepishly. Hinata felt his hips shoved down roughly with both hands, pinning him to the bed. Kageyama's strong hands held him in place as his mouth dipped lower again. He moved into a steady up and down rhythm. Hinata's moans became more frantic as the sensation increased. He gasped louder and his breath was heavy. Kageyama's mouth sucked wetly and his tongue flicked around the tip again. 

Hinata's muscles tensed and he began gasping Tobio's name over and over, a steady mantra. Kageyama pulled his mouth back and away and released Hinata's hips as his hands twisted the blankets and he felt his whole body jerk, the milky liquid came out in spurts and landed on his stomach.

Hinata laid his head back and panted, basking in the jelly-like feeling and the occasional shiver that ran through his muscles. He grabbed part of the blanket to wipe himself and Kageyama's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"That's gross, moron," He chided with a stern look on his face, “I’ll get a towel."

____

After cleanup, Hinata returned the favor and they cleaned up a second time, this time with the towel they'd prepared. Both boys laid on the bed, exhausted but utterly happy. Kageyama's head rested against Hinata's chest as his long fingers idly toyed with the nipple in front of him. Hinata ran his fingers through Kageyama's hair, combing it back from his forehead in a soothing repetitive motion.

"Is that what you came over for?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I almost jumped you at the court earlier and if Ukai's team hadn't showed up I might have." Hinata smiled, he'd been thinking about the same thing during their intense practice.

"What about your plans? You said you were busy." He replied.

"Canceled them." Kageyama said simply, offering no more explanation.

"Well, Tanaka’s party starts soon and if we hurry we can get there on time. I told Yachi I'd meet her there." Hinata offered, but he was reluctant to move from their current positions.

Kageyama sighed. "Sure, but no one goes to parties on time. Let's wait." He snuggled his head deeper against Hinata's chest and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is not the first time I've written smut but it is the first time I've written it in a M/M sense, and the first time in fan fiction. There's just too many dicks I can't get a handle on all of them, dicks flying everywhere. (Hence why I was lazy at the end, I was overwhelmed) So basically please tell me reassuring things/how you felt about the scene even if it's critiques! I'm open to anything.


End file.
